Eyes of Green
by WildHeartsR5
Summary: No one expected Willa to get put under the green eye curse. Now it's up to everyone to help get her back to normal. But be warned not everyone will leave uninjured... It's way better than the summary makes it sound.
**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Keepers...:(**

 _It was a rainy morning as I walked towards the park. I was supposed to meet up with the guys to hang out. As I trudged through the rainy streets watching the water splash my feet I accidentally bumped into someone. I looked up and saw bright green eyes. Eyes that are usually a familiar brown, Willa was on there side now._

* * *

I woke up on Main Street in Magic Kingdom a few minutes after the gates had closed. My bright orange hair now had a faint blue line surrounding it, meaning I was now a DHI. I slowly got up off the ground and waited for the rest of the keepers, minus Willa, to cross over. After the whole figuring out she was a OTK thing we disabled the ability for her to cross over.

A couple minutes later the rest of the group appears and we start our nightly rounds. Finn begins to tell us who to go where with when a chill fills the air. A very familiar chill that could only belong to the one and only Maleficent. We all turn to look at the green witch and see Willa following behind her.

"Willa?" I hear Charlene ask.

"How did you cross over, we disabled your DHI?" I ask astonished by the sight of the brown haired girl.

"Oh don't be so silly Dell, you're not the only one who is good with computers." Maleficent cackles while Willa just stands there smirking.

I look at the others hoping they might have a plan. Finn shoots me a look telling me that it's all on me now. I have to break the curse then we can worry about defeating Maleficent. I take a step towards Willa and she glares at me. I never thought my little innocent Willa could be capable of a look like that.

I take the chance and slowly take another step forward. Maleficent raises her hands as if she is going to send a fireball my way. Yet, there is no fire forming in her hands, it is like she is just warning me. I look back at the others and see that Amanda and Jess have now come to see the "show".

I let out a sigh before taking another step towards the girl I'm in love with. Now Maleficent does send a fireball straight towards my chest. I brace for the impact and impending death but to my surprise it doesn't come. I see Amanda with her arms outstretched diverting the flaming ball of death.

I take the opportunity and sprint over to Willa. I reach out to grab her and kiss her but before I can she is grabbing me and holding me back. Since when did she get so strong? I try to pry her hand off of me but she just holds my wrist tighter.

"Don't think about it Dell." She sneers.

"Willa, this isn't you. Please remember who you really are." I plead hoping that by some miracle it works.

"This is who I am!" She shouts before pushing me to the ground. As I attempt to sit up she places her converse covered foot on my throat. I gasp and writhing on the cool pavement. She laughs slightly as my face begins to turn pale from the lack of oxygen.

I can hear the others still fighting Maleficent in the background. Everything starts to get blurry as I try to get some oxygen into my lungs. Suddenly the pressure is gone and I can breathe again. I get up as quickly as possible, only to see Willa laying on the ground a few feet in front of me.

Behind me Amanda is in shock from what she has done. She hates using her ability especially when she has to use it on her friends. I rush over to Willa who is laying on the ground. Her eyes are closed and she seems to be unconscious. I lift her head slightly only to find blood profusely dripping on to the sidewalk of Main Street.

I open one of her eyes to see them glowing the same ominous green color. I kiss her and check her eyes once more. They are finally back to their wonderful chocolate color.

"Guys I need help, Willa is bleeding!" I shout to my friends.

Charlene and Maybeck are the first ones to get to us. Charlene stands there just starring at her best friend trying not to cry.

"Ok we need to cross her back over and then from there Jess will go to Willa's and get her out of her room and call an ambulance. It will be easier to make up an excuse for this that way. After that Charlie i'm gonna need you to sneak into her room and get rid of all the blood so her parents don't ask questions." Everyone agrees to Finn's plan and he then pulls out the black fob and presses the button.

* * *

We all agreed to meet up at The Frozen Marble to talk about the events of last night. I wait impatiently for Willa to come through the door. I haven't seen her since the whole incident went down and I really want to make sure she is okay.

Eventually everyone comes and we all sit there in a relatively awkward silence.

"Are you okay?" Charlene asks Willa.

"Yeah I just had to get like fifteen stitches."

"No it's okay, it had to be done." Finn whispers, most likely to Amanda. I turn to see Amanda crying into Finn's shirt.

"Mandy what's wrong?" I ask.

"I could have killed her, this is all my fault. I'm the reason she spent all night in the hospital." Amanda mumbles through her tears.

"Don't blame yourself, if you hadn't of pushed her she would have killed me." I reassure her.

Willa looks shocked for a moment. Then the rest of the memories from last night come back to her and she too looks as if she will start crying.

"Philby..." She whispers almost like she will break me if she talks any louder.

"No it's not your fault either. You didn't know what you were doing. You were under the spell. You didn't have control." I tell her while placing my hand on her shoulder.

She shrugs it off before speaking,"It's not okay. You could have died and I would have been the reason why."

"Stop it, it was no ones fault you were all just doing what you thought was right, even if was because of a spell." Maybeck shouts, getting everyones attention.

"I think I need some air." Amanda says before rushing out of the store, Finn trailing closely behind.

Willa looks at me then the door.

I pull Willa towards me and hug her tight. Eventually she gives in and hugs me back. In that moment I know that even though everything right now might be very hellish it will get better in the end.

* * *

 **Ok so as you know I had messed this up as Chapter 4 of Broken Heart and I had to delete it from that story. And as promised I made it a different story. I was going to change more but i'm too tired for that so yeah it was minimal changes but now it is a stand alone story. So yup there you go. I will be working on the actual fourth chapter of Broken Heart very soon I promise.**

 **Hugs and Kisses**

 **Wild Hearts R5**


End file.
